


Худший из худших

by thett



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: Обычно он был честен с Германном, но сейчас его слова стоило поделить на два, вынести за скобки и поставить перед ними минус - Германн видел это так четко, будто уравнение было написано его собственной рукой на доске.





	Худший из худших

Ему следовало насторожиться еще в тот момент, когда Германн проснулся один в чужой постели. Ньютона не было рядом. Было раннее утро; голо-окно транслировало заморозки, дождь со снегом - температура плюс пять, ощущается как ноль. Рекомендуем взять с собой зонт и надеть резиновые сапоги. Начинается сезон простуды. В пищеблоке вас ждут лимоны и имбирь. Не болейте!

Германн сощурил натертые серым небом глаза, а когда открыл, уже было светло. Ньютон сопел ему в плечо, рука Германна устроилась у него между лопаток. Ногам было жарко, под ключицами скопился больной полуночный пот. Германн неловко выпутался из одеяла, сполз на пол. Потянул затекшие мышцы, разглядывая коллекцию фигурок на стойке.

\- Вставай, - сказал Германн, - полчаса до начала рабочего дня.

\- Отстань, - сказал Ньютон и повернулся на другой бок, обнимая вместо Германа пухлую подушку, - я сдал этап.

Германна потревожили мутные воспоминания о том, как они отмечали сдачу этапа, но он не позволил им сбить себя с курса.

\- Ну и что, - настоял он, - образцы ждут.

\- Кончились образцы, - зевнул Ньютон, - вышли все. Новая партия на подходе. Часики-то тикают.

В их утренних диалогах он проявлял редкостную незлобивость. На его месте Германн задушил бы рискнувшего разбудить его этой самой подушкой. Потому-то он обычно ночевал у Ньютона - биполярное расстройство не позволяло тому спать больше положенного. Сегодня оно взяло отгул.

\- Ладно, - медленно подвел итоги Германн, - хорошо.

Он скрупулезно побрился, оделся и вышел вон, не забыв понаблюдать за безмятежным сном человека, которому было нечего терять, еще с четверть часа. Плотно позавтракал; общая трапеза пролила некоторый свет на недавние события, но недостаточный, чтобы Германн обеспокоился.

\- Ты отжигал как боженька, - сказал Алекс.

\- Было интересно, - согласился Тендо.

\- В лучших традициях, - поддержала Саша.

\- Угу, - сказала Мако и уставилась в овсянку с изюмом. Светлую кожу украшал пятнистый кошачий румянец.

Германн проигнорировал их замечания, увлеченный японским омлетом и собственной рефлексией. В кармане пиджака нашлись чеки, и он изучал их как документацию, пролежавшую полсотни лет в засекреченных архивах. “Кровавая Мэри”: пять штук. Германн уважал “Мэри”, но не настолько; память подсказывала, что к нему присоединился кто-то из Кайдановских. Текила, четыре стопки. Это Ньютона, вне всяких сомнений. Шесть порций тоника и двенадцать шотов джина - раздельно.

\- Кто вчера так славно погулял за мой счет, - сварливо заметил Германн, поднял глаза и обнаружил, что собеседники разошлись.

\- На здоровье, - сказал Германн, вернул поднос на стойку и направился в лабораторию.

Ему удавалось делать вид, что все нормально, до конца обеденного перерыва. В четыре часа пополудни Германн понял, что если он сейчас же не вернется в каюту, организм примется компенсировать недостаток сна здесь и сейчас. В лихие студенческие годы ему доводилось не спать по трое-четверо суток. Это время прошло. Германн постарел и привык к здоровому восьмичасовому сну, не менее здоровому сексу перед сном и к стакану воды на тумбочке. Ближайшая пригодная для полуденного сна горизонтальная поверхность находилась двумя уровнями ниже, в медблоке: Германн самолично настоял на том, чтобы убрать из лаборатории диван, на котором уверенный в своем музыкальном таланте (как, впрочем, и во всех прочих) Ньютон валялся, наигрывая на басу отдаленно знакомые мелодии, и создавал нерабочую атмосферу.

Строчки расплывались перед глазами. Германн дописал отчет о последнем обновлении прошивки, не вдаваясь в детали, - даже сжульничал, вставив пару абзацев из прошлогодней версии, - и нажал кнопку “Отправить”. Обратный путь не запомнился ему ничем, кроме застрявшего непозволительно долго на пятнадцатом уровне лифта.

Если что-то изменилось за время его отсутствия, Германн этого не заметил. Ньютон обнимался с подушкой. Германн скинул брюки и туфли и скользнул под одеяло. По какой-то неизвестной причине Ньютон спал в рубашке; Германн с удовольствием запустил под нее руки, грея ладони на горячей спине. Ньютон уткнулся теплым дыханием в шею. Германн выводил фрактальные спирали вниз от лопаток, чувствуя под пальцами крохотные шрамы в тех местах, где тату-мастер вдавила иглу слишком глубоко. По подоконнику голо-окна металлически стучал дождь: камера снимала фид с внешнего периметра Шаттердома. 

По шее прошуршали ресницы.

\- Утро, - сказал Ньютон.  

\- Вечер, - поправил Германн, - я принес тебе чай с имбирем. 

\- Ты был великолепен, - ответил Ньютон, - мы обязательно это повторим. 

После чего он замотался в одеяло, лишив Германна как возможности согреться, так и шанса получить объяснения, и закрылся в ванной. Германн подцепил с пола позерский пиджак и укрыл ноги. Что же такое интересное произошло накануне? 

_ Чисто выбритый Ньютон укладывает волосы вымазанными гелем ладонями, поправляет пиджак, проверяет бабочку. На нем парадные черные джинсы, подбитые снизу высокими ботинками. _

_ \- Точно не пойдешь? - спрашивает Ньютон, вглядываясь в Германна через зеркало. У него мягкие розовые щеки, по губам гуляет легкомысленная самовлюбленная усмешка. _

_ \- Что я там забыл, - неловко отказывается Германн. _

_ \- Музыку, - Ньютон пожимает плечами, - коктейльчики. Мальчиков, девочек. Меня. _

_ Он откладывает фен, подходит ближе, опускается к Германну на колени. Не всем весом: привык, приучился, что сильно - нельзя. _

_ \- Ты уже здесь, - говорит Германн, - оставайся. _

_ \- Без шансов. Это мой счастливый день. Я буду блистать. _

_ Ньютон ведет по скуле замедленным поцелуем, подлезает под очки, утыкается губами в бровь, как собака, соскучившаяся по ласке. _

_ \- Возвращайся не позже часа, - советует напоследок Германн, - завтра на работу. _

_ \- Как и каждый день, - подтверждает Ньютон. _

_ Он проверяет смартфон в заднем кармане брюк, ключ-карту и удостоверение личности во внутреннем кармане пиджака. _

_ \- Не скучай, - говорит Ньютон и закрывает за собой дверь. _

_ \- Не надейся, - отвечает Германн. _

Ньютон вернулся посвежевшим, но никак не менее сонным. Упал рядом, накрывая Германна влажным одеялом и запахом желе для душа. “Пена морская” из лимитированной коллекции - голубое с блестками, лемонграсс и гималайская соль. Обсессия Ньютона проявлялась порой в самых странных вещах.

\- Вот теперь вечер, - сказал Ньютон и присосался мятным ртом к губам. Германн поддался, ощущая себя жертвой гигантского похотливого осьминога (или чего похуже). Глубоководное чудовище обвилось вокруг Германна, запрещая двигаться и дышать. Над макушкой смыкались слои воды, свет солнца погас, руки соскальзывали на талию.

\- Подожди, - сказал Ньютон строго, шлепая Германна щупальцем по руке, - у меня до сих пор болит.

\- Что у тебя болит? - уточнил Германн, выцеловывая абрис челюсти.

Ньютон замер, опрокидывая в себя остывший чай. Прожевал имбирный ломтик, скривился, наморщил нос.

\- Что ты помнишь про вчера? - спросил он, смерив Германна светлым внимательным взглядом.

_ Ему не сидится в каюте. До десяти Германн увлечен конспирологическим порталом, который ведет дальний знакомый - физик-теоретик, щедро снабжающий каждый пост домыслами о влиянии масонской ложи и мирового правительства на научный прогресс. Смартфон звенит уведомлениями: “Пока никого”, “Пью на спор с Тендо”, “Мако держит ставки”, “Прикрой нас от Пентакоста”, “Мне выпало прочитать стихи а я не помню ничего кроме Евангелия как ты думаешь это считается??”, “Тендо ходит на руках”. _

_ Позже: “Подошли Кайдановские”, “Эта женщина всех нас перепьет”, “МАКО ПРИНЯЛА ВЫЗОВ”, “Я СНИМАЮ”, “ЛОВИ ФАЙЛ”. _

_ Видео: Мако Мори и Саша Кайдановская пристально смотрят друг другу в глаза. Перед ними на стойке по две стопки водки и по кружке лагера. “Пиво без водки - деньги на ветер”, - комментирует за кадром Алекс. _

_ Германн не любит людей, но студенты его обожают. Он не любит общаться, но выбрал второе между одинокой комнаткой на тридцатом этаже и общей лабораторией. Его приводит в ужас необходимость коммуницировать с кем-либо помимо вымуштрованной команды разработчиков. _

_ Германн заказывает транспорт в город. Прогноз обещает дождь; Германн откладывает трость и вешает на локоть зонт. _

\- Ты пришел, - удовлетворенно подтвердил Ньютон, избавляя Германна от рубашки, - вырядился как на похороны.

\- Я давно не посещал подобные мероприятия.

\- Боюсь себе представить, насколько давно.

_ В темноте клуба играет старый хит Албарна. Публика на восемьдесят процентов состоит из подчиненных и коллег Германна. Это странно - приходить в бар после рабочего дня и встречать те же лица, с которыми ты парой часов раньше спорил об области применения теории струн и доказывал невозможность сокращения отклика еще хоть на пару миллисекунд, вы уж подумайте, пожалуйста, доктор. Раньше никогда Германну не доводилось быть частью столь тесной компании. Он еще не решил, нравится ему это или нет. _

_ Китайское лобби оккупировало бильярд, русские и Мори опустошают бар, лениво сравнивая коммунистический строй и монархию. Ньютон находится не сразу - а когда находится, становится ясно, что самые худшие предположения Германна оправдались. Механики и лаборанты тесно набились в комнатку в торце здания и распеваются перед старомодной плазмой во всю стену. На экране танцуют компьютерные модели с разноцветными волосами. _

_ \- Тихо, - кричит Ньютон, взлетая на полный пустых бокалов журнальный стол, - всем молчать. Сейчас я буду петь. _

_ \- Почему ты? - возмущается кто-то в толпе. _

_ \- Я закрыл этап, - поясняет Ньютон, - и еще я угощаю. _

_ После секундной задержки приближенные поддерживают его аплодисментами. Ньютон не тратит время на поиск трека - он точно знает, чего просит душа. Песня, звучавшая в две тысячи восьмом из каждого динамика. “Танцуй, ублюдок, танцуй”, - поет Ньютон и косит глазом в дверной проем, где Германн цепенеет от ужаса, - “у меня никогда не было шансов. Никто не знал, но это всегда был ты”. _

_ Германн прикрывает дверь, подходит к бару и заказывает две порции джина на один бокал тоника. Нет, не смешивать. _

_ \- Германн, - приветствует его Алекс, - что ты думаешь о ядерной программе СССР? _

_ \- Добрый вечер, доктор Джи, - говорит Мако Мори, - а что это за песня? Мне нравится. _

\- Надо отдать должное, ты был неплох. 

\- Поэтому ты слился, - Ньютон звучал почти не обиженно.

\- Я не привык к публичной демонстрации чувств.

\- Выходит, я зря старался. Нужно было заказывать “Бладхаунд Гэнг”. Про сиськи что-нибудь.

\- “Мы с тобой не более чем животные, детка”, - процитировал Германн.

\- Не знал, что ты их слушаешь.

\- Понятия не имею, откуда я помню эти строчки.

\- Ну так я покажу, - Ньютон выудил из-под кровати планшет, - это классика. Тебе должно быть стыдно.

Это было совсем не то направление, в котором Германн предпочел бы двигаться.

\- Мне не будет стыдно, - он по очереди разжал пальцы на планшете; потом их же поцеловал, - или будет, но потом. Договорились?

\- Договорились, - вздохнул Ньютон, переворачиваясь на живот и подминая под себя руку Германна в тесном объятии, - чем займемся?

_ Следующий фрагмент: на бильярдном столе разложены карты для техасского холдема на шестерых. Напротив Германна четыре пустых стопки и Тендо, по левую руку - разработчики-неразлучники, справа двое братьев Вэй. Третий околачивается за спиной Германна. _

_ \- Ты, - говорит Германн, - Джин. Будь так добр, покинь периметр. _

_ \- Я Ченг, - говорит третий.  _

_ Германн не уверен в его аргументации, но это неважно: как бы его ни звали, оказываемые дрифтом эффекты не изучены до конца, и пока Ньютон не защитит эту докторскую, никаких вражеских шпионов в ближайшем окружении ему не нужно, спасибо. Если не совершать резких движений, то голова не кружится. Германн локтем отпихивает в угол пустые стопки и выкидывает на сукно четвертак - он малый блайнд. Из противоположного конца зала доносятся лихорадочные аккорды и россыпь ударных, сопровождаемые речитативом жалоб на людей, в которых не следует влюбляться. _

\- Я не осознавал, что наше общение на тебя так… влияет, - Германну не удалось, как он ни старался, найти более подходящее слово.

\- Ничего особенного, - отмахнулся Ньютон, - не принимай на свой счет. Всегда пою про любовь, когда мне хорошо.

Обычно он был честен с Германном, но сейчас его слова стоило поделить на два, вынести за скобки и поставить перед ними минус - Германн видел это так четко, будто уравнение было написано его собственной рукой на доске.

\- Уже теплее, - сказал Ньютон, облизывая пальцы Германна, - почти горячо.

_ К тому моменту, когда хозяйка клуба выныривает из подсобки, поправляя бесконечные кожаные бретельки после свидания с главным инженером, а главный инженер присоединяется к толпе болельщиков вокруг бильярдного стола, выигрыш Германна увеличивается до трехзначной суммы, а количество пустых стопок - до десяти. Братьев Вэй сменяют Кайдановские, что не исправляет положение: даже в полубессознательном состоянии Германн продолжает побеждать. Отточенный общением со студентами покерфейс не подводит, а умение считать карты он приобрел еще в глубоком детстве, проводя каникулы с бабулей. Бабуля была признанной чемпионкой по семикарточному стаду. Никогда после Германн не встречал более серьезной соперницы - исключая собственного научного руководителя, конечно. _

_ \- Скидывай, - шипит Ньютон, проминая пиджак горячими ладонями, - у Алекса точно две пары, а у тебя валет с девяткой? Это смешно. _

_ Германн не дает себе труд обернуться, только смахивает ладонь с плеча. Баттон Тендо выкладывает третью карту, и сердце падает в пятки: восьмерка для стрита не вышла в игру. Алекс и Саша не глядя двигают свои сбережения в центр стола. Германн поддерживает ставку. Разработчики по очереди скидывают карты; Тендо жует губу и тоже скидывает. _

_ \- Вскрываемся, - говорит Германн. _

_ \- Погуляй, лопушок, - говорит Алекс. _

_ \- Пойдем, - просит на ухо Ньютон. _

_ Саша почти собрала флеш, у Алекса какая-то мелочь - блефует он на совесть. Германну не хватает восьмерки до стрита, но это неважно: его валет - старшая карта, и ничего лучшего на столе не находится. _

_ \- Вашу мать, - ругается Тендо, - а ведь у меня был сет.  _

_ Инженеры гогочут, распределяя выигрыш. Они успели организовать ставки - краем уха Германн слышит, что его шансы взять последнюю партию оценивались как шестьдесят процентов. В их рассуждения снова закралась ошибка, но Германн не указывает на нее: все же они не в аудитории. Шансы равнялись семидесяти шести, и теперь он жалеет только о том, что не успел вовремя поставить на себя. _

_ \-  _ _ Все искусства тяготеют к музыке; все науки – к математике _ _ , - нежно поет Ньютон, цепляясь за шею Германна как утопающий. _

_ \- Никаких азартных игр в моем заведении, пусть вы хоть сто раз спасители мира, - грозно вступает хозяйка, - забирайте свое добро и катитесь.  _

_ Вечер приближается к концу со скоростью света. Германн рассовывает банкноты и монеты по карманам пиджака, платит по счету и направляется в уборную освежиться. От жара и влажности волосы завиваются короткими кольцами на лбу и на висках. Его ждут - стоит Германну поднять взгляд от раковины, как дверь кабинки для инвалидов открывается, и появившаяся оттуда рука втягивает его в просторную темноту. _

_ \- До дома подождать никак? - обреченно уточняет Германн. _

_ \- Ты имеешь что-то против туалета для инвалидов? _

_ \- Против секса в туалете в целом. _

_ \- А кто говорит про секс? - притворно смущается Ньютон, расстегивая ремень на брюках Германна. _

_ \- Действительно, - говорит Германн, наблюдая за колебаниями его безупречно уложенной макушки. _

\- Меня заводит твое каменное лицо. Сложно было сдержаться.

\- Ведь потерпеть полчаса - это не вариант.

\- Ты бы себя видел. Сидишь прямой как палка, смотришь в одну точку и берешь одну игру за другой.

\- Отвратительно. Это не покер. Пьяное сборище.

\- А мне понравилось. Давай как-нибудь поиграем вдвоем. Расскажешь мне правила.

\- Расскажу, - пообещал Германн, укладывая обе его руки на подушку и припечатывая сверху своей, - обязательно.

_ Мелькает фрагмент пленки - джинсы болтаются на голенищах. Германн пытается стянуть их, но шнуровка слишком туга, а джинсы и того туже. Он сдается и ведет вверх по татуировкам на голенях. Ньютон дрожит, закусывает ребро ладони, что-то шепчет: подпевает далекой пустой музыке, доносящейся из комнатки с караоке. Германн оглядывает помещение. Клуб обустроен на совесть, рядом с диспенсером жидкого мыла стоит банка лосьона для рук. Дозатор заедает, он скручивает крышку и выливает на ладонь лужицу белесой жидкости. Ведет рукой по животу, ниже, обхватывает член и стискивает, как Ньютону приятно. Ньютон умолкает, скребет ногтями по черной плитке.   _

\- Настолько понравилось?

\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

Германн оставил себе заметку попрактиковаться в искусстве покера - если помимо очевидной прибыли холдемные вечеринки способны внести подобное разнообразие в его личную жизнь, игра очевидно стоит свеч. 

Он усмехнулся каламбуру, ускоряя движения.

_ \- Вынь из меня эту штуку. _

_ \- Ты привыкнешь. _

_ \- Прекрати. _

_ \- Как изволишь. _

_ Это тяжело, но Германн отстраняется, отлепляет рот от заштрихованной шеи, отрывает бедра от бедер. Голова жарко кружится, уши забиты скулежом и мелкими выдохами. Ньютон поворачивается лицом, тянет на себя, прижимается плотнее. _

_ \- Верни руку. _

_ \- Которую? - не понимает Германн. Только что ему не нравилось.  _

_ \- Обе, - раздраженно выдыхает Ньютон и направляет ладони по очереди, так что не остается сомнений. _

_ Германн трахает его пальцами и дрочит ему - одновременно, и Ньютон стекает по плитке, подаваясь навстречу, виснет на шее, громко, беззастенчиво выстанывает благодарности, рассказывает о том, какой Германн охуенный и как Ньютон его хочет. Германн думает только о том, как был в нем - внутри него - всего каких-то пару минут назад, и о том, как он пел про любовь в караоке, забравшись на стол. Германн не понимает панк-рок, но понимает английский. Немецкий Германн понимает еще лучше. За пару минут до оргазма, отметая все лишнее, Ньютон переключается на родной язык. Ньютон клянется, что ему никогда не было так хорошо. Недоказуемо; без подтверждения это пустые слова, но Ньютон подписывает все документы выразительной гримасой, и целует в губы, и говорит о том, что Германн нужен, он желанен, и чтобы он двигал руками быстрее - и пусть ему воздастся. _

_ \- Я дам тебе все, что захочешь, - обещает Ньютон, толкаясь в ладонь, - я посвящу тебе научный труд. Кандидатскую. Что захочешь. _

_ \- Как минимум докторскую, - требует Германн. Ему не нужна докторская - он в силах написать ее сам, но быть нужным приятно. _

_ \- Профессорскую, - выплевывает Ньютон, жмурясь и смаргивая пот, - этого мы еще не делали, правда? _

_ \- Да, - говорит Германн, удерживая его на весу и меряя мелкими поцелуями шею, - мы еще много чего не делали. _

_ \- Сделаем, - обещает Ньютон, широко распахивает глаза и замирает, - да, да, обязательно. Да. _

\- Нет, - сказал Ньютон, глядя на Германна снизу вверх, - я что, правда это пообещал?

\- Ага, - сказал Германн, выглаживая его сверху вниз, примериваясь поцелуем к губам, - придется писать.

\- Но сначала я хочу реванш.

\- Мы это обсудим, - пообещал Герман и стек вниз, расталкивая ноги и устраиваясь между ними удобнее.

\- Непременно, - сказал Ньютон и закрыл глаза, занавешивая их обоих одеялом от рыжего вечернего света.

_ Снаружи начинается дождь. Под козырьком их ждут: Тендо учит Мако курить. Мако затягивается всей грудью, кашляет, выплевывает дым. Ньютон висит на руке и едва дыша напевает приставучую песенку. Завидев друзей, он оживляется; приглаживает волосы, вытирает губы, просит сигарету. Они курят втроем, пока ждут транспорт. Германн чихает и отворачивается. Чужая теплая ладонь держит плечо недружеским, обещающим объятием. Тендо садится на переднее сиденье подъехавшего внедорожника и сразу же утыкается в смартфон, объясняется с кем-то в приватном чате. _

_ \- Ты хуже всех, - сообщает Ньютон, гладя губами висок и скрещивая ноги на заднем сиденье, - хуже всех, кого я знал. _

_ \- Надеюсь, - отвечает Германн. _

_ \- Я что-то видела, - говорит Мако Мори, - но я никому ничего не скажу.  _

_ \- И правильно, - Ньютон перегибается через колени Германна и показывает Мако язык, - тебе все равно никто не поверит. _

_ Огни утреннего Гонконга летят мимо. Горячая ладонь Ньютона выдергивает недавно заправленную рубашку из брюк и гладит поясницу. Мако смотрит на проявляющуюся из-за доков громаду Шаттердома. По крыше внедорожника барабанит дождь. Температура снаружи - пять градусов; по ощущениям - ноль. Рекомендуется взять с собой зонт и надеть резиновые сапоги. Начинается сезон простуды. В пищеблоке вас ждут лимоны и имбирь.  _

_ \- Ко мне? - уточняет Ньютон сквозь сон. _

_ \- К тебе, - соглашается Германн. _

_ Его сухие пальцы в руке - обещание еще одного дня, проведенного вместе. Он не будет лучше, чем вчера, но он будет другим. Будет новым. _

**Author's Note:**

> the offspring - you're gonna go far, kid  
> bloodhound gang - the bad touch  
> buzzcocks - ever fallen in love


End file.
